List of cartoons featuring Elmer Fudd
This is a list of cartoons featuring Elmer Fudd Egghead cartoons *''Egghead Rides Again'' (1937) *''Little Red Walking Hood'' (1937) *''Daffy Duck & Egghead'' (1938) *''The Isle of Pingo Pongo'' (1938) *''Cinderella Meets Fella'' (1938) *''A-Lad-In Bagdad'' (1938) *''A Feud There Was'' (1938) *''Johnny Smith and Poker-Huntas'' (1938) *''Count Me Out'' (1938) *''Hamateur Night'' (1939) *''A Day at the Zoo'' (1939) *''Believe It or Else'' (1939) *''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' (1988) (a cameo in one of the new scenes in what is primarily a compilation feature) *''Histeria!'' (1999) (a cameo in Music) *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003) (a very short cameo at the end of the film, together with another WB cartoon characters; he gave to Bugs Bunny some carrots ) Shorts featuring Elmer Fudd 1940 *''Elmer's Candid Camera'' (Egghead-like, with Bugs Bunny prototype) *''Confederate Honey'' (Egghead-like, without Bugs Bunny) *''The Hardship of Miles Standish'' (Egghead-like, without Bugs Bunny) *''A Wild Hare'' - First pairing of Bugs and Elmer; also the first appearance of Bugs Bunny *''Good Night Elmer'' (Egghead-like, without Bugs Bunny) 1941 All cartoons from 1941-1942 except Nutty News star Bugs *''Elmer's Pet Rabbit'' (Egghead-like, with Bugs Bunny) *''Wabbit Twouble'' (Clampett's fat Elmer) 1942 *''The Wabbit Who Came to Supper'' (fat) *''Any Bonds Today?'' (fat) *''The Wacky Wabbit'' (fat) *''Nutty News'' (without Bugs Bunny, only voice is heard, never seen) *''Fresh Hare'' (fat) *''The Hare-Brained Hypnotist'' 1943 *''To Duck or Not To Duck'' (Elmer's first formal appearance in the Looney Tunes series, previously only appearing in Merrie Melodies), First pairing of Daffy and Elmer All remaining cartoons of 1943 and 1944-1947 except The Stupid Cupid and A Pest in the House star Bugs *''A Corny Concerto'' (MM) *''An Itch in Time'' (MM) 1944 *''The Old Grey Hare'' (MM) *''The Stupid Cupid'' (LT) - Co-starring Daffy Duck *''Stage Door Cartoon'' (MM) 1945 *''The Unruly Hare'' (MM) *''Hare Tonic'' (LT) 1946 *''Hare Remover'' (MM) *''The Big Snooze'' (LT) 1947 *''Easter Yeggs'' (LT) *''A Pest in the House'' (LT) - Co-starring Daffy Duck *''Slick Hare'' (MM) 1948 All cartoons but What Makes Daffy Duck? star Sylvester *''What Makes Daffy Duck?'' (LT) *''Back Alley Op-Roar'' (First pairing with Sylvester) (MM) *''Kit for Cat'' (with Sylvester) (MM) 1949 *''Wise Quackers'' - Starring Daffy (LT) *''Hare Do'' - Starring Bugs (MM) *''Each Dawn I Crow'' (MM) 1950 All cartoons from 1950-1953 except Ant Pasted star Bugs *''What's Up Doc?'' (LT) *''Rabbit of Seville'' (LT) 1951 All cartoons from 1951-1952 star Daffy *''Rabbit Fire'' (LT) 1952 *''Rabbit Seasoning'' (MM) 1953 *''Upswept Hare'' (MM) *''Ant Pasted (LT) *''Duck! Rabbit, Duck!'' - Starring Daffy (MM) *''Robot Rabbit'' (LT) 1954 All cartoons star Daffy *''Design For Leaving'' (LT) *''Quack Shot'' (MM) 1955 *''Pests for Guests'' (MM) All remaining cartoons of 1955-1958 star Bugs except Heir-Conditioned, Yankee Dood It, and Don't Axe Me All remaining cartoons of 1955 star Daffy except Heir-Conditioned and Hare Brush *''Beanstalk Bunny'' (MM) *''Hare Brush'' (MM) *''This Is a Life?'' - With Granny and Yosemite Sam (MM) *''Heir-Conditioned'' - Starring Sylvester (LT) 1956 *''Bugs' Bonnets'' (MM) *''A Star is Bored'' - Starring Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny, and Yosemite Sam (LT) *''Yankee Dood It'' - Final pairing of Sylvester and Elmer (LT) *''Wideo Wabbit'' (MM) 1957 *''What's Opera, Doc?'' (MM) *''Rabbit Romeo'' (MM) 1958 *''Don't Axe Me'' - Starring Daffy (MM) *''Pre-Hysterical Hare'' - voiced by Dave Barry (LT) 1959 *''A Mutt in a Rut'' (LT) 1960 *''Person To Bunny'' - final pairing with Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (MM) All remaining cartoons starring Elmer are solo cartoons *''Dog Gone People'' - voiced by Hal Smith (MM) 1961 *''What's My Lion?'' - voiced by Hal Smith (LT) 1962 *''Crow's Feat'' - no voice (MM) - Final theatrical "Elmer Fudd" cartoon until 1990. Revival shorts 1980 *''Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over: "Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny" (segment of TV special) - voiced by Mel Blanc, with Bugs Bunny 1990 *Box-Office Bunny'' - voiced by Jeff Bergman - First theatrical "Elmer Fudd" cartoon since 1962. First pairing of Bugs and Daffy since 1964. 1991 *''Blooper Bunny'' - voiced by Jeff Bergman, with Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Yosemite Sam 1992 *''Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers'' - voiced by Jeff Bergman, with Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Yosemite Sam 2012 *''Daffy's Rhapsody'' - voiced by Billy West, with Daffy Duck Cameos *''The Scarlet Pumpernickel'' (1950) - voiced by Mel Blanc *''Rabbit Rampage'' (1955) *''Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales: "Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol" (segment of TV special) (1979) *Tiny Toon Adventures'' (TV series) - various episodes (1990-1992) *''Animaniacs'' (TV series) - "Turkey Jerky" and "Don't Tread on Us" (1990s) *''Carrotblanca'' (1995) *''Histeria!'' (TV series) - "The Teddy Roosevelt Show" episode (1990s) - Although unidentified, the voice actor is most likely Billy West. Elmer Fudd